Last Call X
The tenth nGw event to bear the name "Last Call" took place on May 22, 2013 at the Tiny Lister Arena . It featured a number of big marquee matches, all as a result of the Anniversary Anarchy supercard event two weeks before. __FORCETOC__ Background At Anniversary Anarchy, the entire nGw roster took part in a Falls Count Anywhere Battle Royal to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the company. The massive brawl continued and kick started a number of feuds and rivalries, which carried over into Last Call X. Results *Dr Summeroff def the Ultimate Reynool in a You're Fired! match by leaving him in the woods to be eaten by wolves *Zack Hawthorne def Zack Maquerno by pinfall after the Ecstasy of Gold in a Debut Parking Lot Brawl *"The Massacre Maker" Dylan Erickson def Taryn Davis by pinfall after a scissors kick. *Slater Frost def Kim Ill by pinfall after the Blunt Force Trauma in a Spider's Web Match *Desmond Cross def PT Merciless by submission with a pentagram submission hold to win a shot at the Mr. nGw Title. *Rob Riot def Billy Fowler and Scarlett Rose in a triple threat match after pinning Rose to win the nGw Brass Ring . Riot came into the match as holder of the Ring, but he cashed it in mid-match for a shot at the Mr. nGw title before winning it again. *Jacob Nichols def Mike Black by pinfall after the Lobotomy to retain the Die Hard Title. *Post show, Erica Summeroff "volun-told" Rick Salvatore that he would be leaving nGw to go on tour with CLAW. Aftermath Original Hype You're Fired Match The Ultimate Reynool vs Mystery Opponent The Ultimate Reynool having been immensely disappointing since his arrival in nGw is finally placed in a 'You're Fired' match. Who hsi opponent is and what format the match will be is anyones guess as Dr Summeroff decides to keep it a secret and give him nightmares. Double Debut (Parking Lot Brawl) Zach Hawthorne vs Zack Maquerno A double debut means just one thing, two men who are desperate to get off to a good start! Erica Summeroff has once again decreed that two unknowns to nGw must fight it out in the car park to earn the right to enter the sacred Lister Arena. Massacre Maker vs Taryn Davis A new arrival in nGw Massacre Maker will look to use his size and strength to overcome a slippery customer in Taryn Davis. Fresh from pinning Mr nGw Vince Stryfe in the battle royal she will be excited to return to action after the disaster that struck on her retunr to the arena. This should be a good one! Prick vs Cock Master! Slater Frost vs Kim Ill (The cowbell in a spiders web match!) These bitter rival are thrown together in a variation of the infamous nGw Spider's web match! The ring will be surrounded by a full cage, the door of which will be locked until the winner is determined by pinfall or submission. Inside the cage a number of ropes are suspended from wall to wall, crisscrossing the ring. Whilst possible to move around there is little space to work in and the competitors must battle within the crisscross rope structure. This time the Spiders web will be adorned with various cowbells hanging strategically at a variety of positions within the web, the use of these cowbells isn't just allowed but encouraged! Mr nGw Number One Contender Match! PT Merciless vs Desmond Cross Two superpowers collide as the incredible Desmond Cross meets the winner of the epic battle royal PT Merciless. Professor Erica Summeroff has decreed that the two final competitors in the battle royal should face each other in a match to determin who will face Vince Stryfe for his Mr nGw title at Last Call XI. With Ed Sweeton having suffered a knee injury at the battle royal that has sidelined him in this event Desmond Cross steps in as the third place competitor. This is a match with severe ramifications for the entire future of the nGw! Brass Ring Triple Threat! Billy Fowler has declared revenge must be his and issued a challenge to both Rob Riot and Scarlett Rose who double teamed him at the battle royal. Rob Riot was quick to accept the challenge stating "Rob Riot backs down from NO challenge" and he even placed his Brass Ring on the line. Scarlett was also quick to accept the match knowing that with Erica Summeroff in charge she is unlikely to have many other opportunities to win gold. Main Event - Die Hard Title Match! Jacob Nichols vs Mike Black Jacob Nichols has oblitorated opponent after opponent for the whole of 2013. Meanwhile Mike Black is still undefeated in singles competition since his arrival in nGw. Who will prevail when the brutality that only an nGw Die Hard match can provide commences. Can Mike Black take the Die Hard Title to go along with his recent recruit Vince Stryfe's Mr nGw title. Can the asylum stable hold BOTH the top two titles in nGw? Original Event Preview The Summeroff's state that NO event in nGw is ever going to be an anti climax. After the immense Anniversary Anarchy few would expect that to be followed up with an event to match but they are determined to prove them wrong. Two titles on the line, a number one contender match, debuts, firings and a spiders web match make for an event that no-one will want to miss! Full Event Results http://www.fedwars.net/fed_event.php?fed_id=168&event_id=1953 Category:Events